<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the whole world is sleeping (but my world is you) by Estelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046597">the whole world is sleeping (but my world is you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle'>Estelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames Month [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves Eames. He just wasn't aware that Eames didn't know that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames Month [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the whole world is sleeping (but my world is you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one for <a href="https://arthureamesmonth.tumblr.com/">arthureamesmonth</a> week 2: "You know you love me.”</p><p>The title is (again) from Bloom by The Paper Kites.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur has been in a lot of sticky situations in his life, it just comes with the job, but this one might take the cake so far.<br/>
Him and Eames are standing on a ledge outside a window of a skyscraper so high that he has lost count of which floor they’re on, getting ready to scale down the building with nothing but some rope securing them.<br/>
It’s entirely possible that their pursuers will get here before they're safely on the ground and just cut the rope, and Arthur really does not like thinking about that.<br/>
“I will never let you come up with the contingency plan again”, he scolds.<br/>
“Aw come on, darling, you know you love me.” Eames’ grin is excited and reckless, and Arthur can only shake his head.<br/>
“No. <i>Absolutely not</i>”, he replies, and Eames’ face falls, a flicker of hurt in his eyes, before Arthur continues: “I am not saying <i>that</i> for the first time in a situation like <i>this</i>!”<br/>
That renders Eames speechless, his eyes wide with surprise and hope, and Arhur smiles just a little.</p><p>Later, when they’ve escaped the situation miraculously unscathed, and have worked off the adrenaline in a <i>very</i> pleasant way, they’re lying in bed, Arthur half on top of Eames, his head resting on his shoulder, and Eames’ arms securely around him.<br/>
“Arthur”, Eames begins after a moment of comfortable silence, and he raises his eyebrows. It must be serious if Eames is using his name instead of the usual endearment.<br/>
“What you said earlier…” He trails off, uncertainty evident in every line of his body, and Arthur raises his head to look at him.<br/>
He seems nervous, almost scared, looking at everything in the room but Arthur, and that just isn’t right. He wasn’t even afraid of scaling down a skyscraper, why would he be now, just talking to Arthur?<br/>
“Eames”, he replies, trying to sound reassuring, which he knows isn’t exactly his strongest suit.<br/>
“It’s okay!” Eames’ eyes flit to his and away again. “You don’t have to say it. I mean, of course you don’t. It’s not like…”<br/>
Shaking his head, he trails off again, and Arthur is genuinely bewildered. Is it actually possible that he doesn’t <i>know</i>? That he thinks that Arthur doesn’t feel the same?<br/>
It’s true, he has never actually said it, but he was certain that it is obvious in everything he does.<br/>
But then, Eames has always been the one to use his words and talk things out, to flirt and banter and shower him with endearments and compliments, so maybe he really does need the verbal confirmation after all.<br/>
He leans up to kiss him softly, then he makes sure that Eames is looking at him, determined to erase all the uncertainty still obvious in his eyes.<br/>
“I love you”, he says, as seriously as he can, and feels Eames’ sharp intake of breath.<br/>
“Darling.” He blinks, clearly overwhelmed, and Arthur smiles just a little.<br/>
“You don’t have to say that just…”, he continues then, and Arthus kisses him again quickly.<br/>
“Do not finish that sentence! <i>Of course</i> I mean it!”, he says sternly, then softer: “Okay?”<br/>
Eames nods slowly, blinking away tears, and the smile that overtakes his face is the most bright and brilliant that Arthur has ever seen.<br/>
“I love you too”, he replies, and Arthur grins.<br/>
“I never doubted that.”<br/>
Eames laughs. “That obvious, huh?”<br/>
“Pretty much, yeah.” Arthur shrugs. “I thought I was too though.”<br/>
It doesn’t sit well with him that apparently Eames doubted his feelings for so long, but Eames is still smiling.<br/>
“I mean, in hindsight you probably were, I just didn’t want to assume.”<br/>
Arthur nods. “I understand. But please, from now on, always assume that I’m completely in love with you.”<br/>
“I can do that.” He pulls him down for a kiss that starts soft and slow but quickly turns more heated, and Arthur thinks that Eamas was right. He does know, without a doubt, that he loves him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>